Muérdago
by KatherineFujoshi
Summary: Shizuo no quiere estar solo en Navidad y decide ir con Izaya. No esperaba que éste se le haya declarado de una forma tan... particular. -OneShot-


Esto es un regalito para una amiga invisible que me ha tocado. Aún así, espero que les guste.

* * *

- Vaya, no pensé que sí vendrías.

Lo vi allí parado en el marco de mi puerta. Con una campera de cuero negra y el cierre subido hasta arriba, dejando ver un poco su típica camisa blanca de mesero. Ese típico uniforme que le había regalado su hermano. Aún siendo de noche y nevando, llevaba sus gafas oscuras que escondían un poco sus ojos que mostraban tranquilidad pero que, al verme, eran de enfado. Pienso que nunca maduró a pesar de los años de odio que nos teníamos. Pienso que jamás dejó en el pasado nuestras peleas. Pienso que aún tenía la idea de matarme dentro de mi apartamento. Esa ya no me importaba.

No me contestaba. Solo respiraba con la boca cerrada. No estaba fumando como se lo solía ver siempre, con un cigarro en la mano o siendo sostenido en sus labios. Pero me parecía extraño que me mirara aún odiándome. Frunció un poco el cejo, como diciéndome: "Me estoy muriendo de frío mientras tu bobeas en tus pensamientos en vez de dejarme pasar, imbécil".

Solo atiné a sonreír un poco, digamos, como burla. Me hice a un lado, lo dejé pasar y cerré la puerta. Estaba bien ambientado mi apartamento. No estaba ni muy frío ni muy caliente, lo suficiente para estar cómodo. Más aún, si tienes a un tipo agresivo contigo al que decidiste invitarle a pasar la noche de Navidad contigo y se lo haya tomado en serio.

- ¿No quieres una copa de vino?- le ofrecí.

- Está bien- contestó. Serví dos copas y le di la suya.

- ¿Viniste aquí para matarme?

- Déjate de estupideces, Izaya. Estoy aquí porque no quiero estar solo.

¿Solo? ¿No quería estar solo? Cualquiera que conociera a Shizuo, con esa actitud que tuviera, pensaría que prefiere la soledad antes que la compañía.

- ¿Y tu hermano? - me atreví a preguntar.

- Viajó Tokyo a pasar las fiestas - le dio un trago largo a su copa.

Vaya. Al parecer, ahora sí se daba cuenta de que necesitaba estar con alguien. Me parece bastante extraño que me haya elegido a mi antes que a Celty. Bueno, probablemente, ella decida estar con Shinra y él no quiere interferir en ello. Quedé como segunda opción. No me molesta en absoluto. Los humanos siempre hacen eso. Sus segundas opciones son como sus salvavidas en caso de que el barco se hunda. Valoran más a las primeros que a las segundas opciones. Luego ocurren los problemas y, cuando se dan cuenta, esas segundas opciones se han ido. Y se hunden solos. Es hilarante para mí.

Miré por el ventanal que daba a la calle de Ikebukuro. Vestida de blanco y con luces de colores, característicos de la Navidad y la aproximación del Año Nuevo. Es algo bello ver eso. Tengo una buena vista. No suelo admirarla mucho pero creo sentirme incómodo con el rubio estando allí, bebiendo como si ahogara su soledad en el vino. Me puse de perfil, entonces podía ver la ciudad y a Shizuo a la vez. Parpadeaba cuando lo veía y daba tragos cuando miraba las calles. Era todo tranquilo.

- ¿No que estarías con Namie? - soltó él.

- Nah, creo que prefiere estar sola antes de soportarme a mí.

- Cierto, eres insoportable.

- Si tan insoportable soy, ¿por qué estás aquí? - lo miré con una sonrisa victoriosa.

Me miraba entre furioso y con ganas de tirarme el vaso en la cara y que me quedara sin un ojo. Claro, no hay ninguna diferencia entre la una y la otra. Creo que se calmó. Sí, puede ser. Es época navideña y no es tiempo para venir con sulfuros. Pensar que éste tipo no suele controlarse, es un milagro que ahora sí lo haga, más estando conmigo.

Suspiró como cansado. Dejó la copa desnuda del vino sobre una pequeña mesita que estaba a su alcance y se dirigió hacia la puerta. ¿Tan rápido iba a acabarse la diversión? Me acerqué a él, dejando mi vaso al lado del suyo.

- No me digas que te irás solo por eso. Verdad que no soportas nada.

- No soporto nada por el hecho de que es a ti a quién debo aguantar. No quiero pasar la noche con alguien como tú -sonaba tranquilo pero decidido a marcharse-, fue un error haber venido.

- ¿De qué hablas, Shizu-chan?

De repente, se giró. Me produjo un temblor pero supe disimularlo. Pensaba que en ese momento me tiraría un puñetazo, dejarme inconsciente y: matarme a golpes o dejarme tendido en el piso. No ocurrió. Solo respiraba pesado. Pareciera que estaba contando hasta cien para calmarse. O que pensaba en algún paisaje bonito para conseguir, de inmediato, su paz. Me miró como un gato miraría a su contrincante por la comida y frunció el cejo.

- Creo que la época hace que te anestesie ¿verdad?- reí-, vamos, no te marcharás. Quiero algo de diversión, tampoco deseo estar solo.

- ¿Qué quieres, entonces? -gruñó- ¿Burlarte en mi cara de que no puedo darte una paliza solo por la época?

- ¿Quieres pasarla de otra forma?

Me miró con intriga. Si supiera a qué me refiero exactamente. Busqué algo en mis bolsillos mientras seguía observándome. Hasta que lo encontré y se lo mostré.

- ¿Un muérdago? -lo miró y luego a mi- ¿¡Qué te pasa!?

- Vamos, no debe ser tan malo.

Volvió a gruñir con furia. Sabía que no puede rechazar esto porque es tradicional. Con un muérdago, debes besar a una persona. Mi idea, exactamente, no era esa pero ya que estamos ¿para qué desaprovecharla?

Me acerqué un poco, teniendo el muérdago en mi mano. Temblaba por dentro. Temblaba mi pecho. Temblaba mi corazón. Su esencia era más intensa cuando me acerqué. Disimulé bien las cosas. Quizás ahora piensa que hago esto solo para divertirme pero no es así. Esta vez, hago las cosas en serio, no para mi disfrute. Creo que él también está algo nervioso. Posó sus manos en mi cintura y yo puse las mías en sus hombros. Dios, seguro nos veíamos como en esas escenas de novelas o películas romanticonas. Al diablo eso, esto era nuestra escena. No me atreví a mirarlo directo a los ojos. Fuimos acercándonos. Ahora, creo que estaba siendo un terremoto. Sentía su aliento, que entraba lentamente en mi boca y se refugiaba en mi pecho, haciendo que me estremeciera aún más. Hasta que todo aquello cesó por unos instantes.

Con un cálido beso. Sin movimientos. Lento. Muy despacio. En cámara lenta. Sintiendo el sabor del vino con el de su saliva. Pareciera que absorbí toda su crueldad porque lo sentí más calmado de lo normal. Solo había que disfrutar en un momento como este y nada más.

_Amo a los humanos. Y a Shizuo Heiwajima._


End file.
